Automobiles such as vans and suburbans which have a pair of rear doors that open outward from the center are highly susceptible to theft by means of forced entry through such doors. In many cases large and expensive items are carried in the rear area of such autos, and can only be removed through these doors. No matter how well the door locking mechanisms may be designed, it is relatively easy to use a pry bar or the like to force at least one of the doors open and gain access to the rear cargo area.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lock for preventing opening of the rear doors of a van or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lock of the type described which cooperates with the hinges which mount the door and the outer wall surfaces adjacent to the hinges for preventing the opening of the door even though the usual key lock mechanism has been opened or rendered inoperative.